Talk:Quad Liger
Im all for keeping this article, it sounds good. Anyone have any ideas about it? (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) No problems with this article per say, but I do have a problem with it being orphaned. How about make a Gashapon page and link (or, considering the amount of info, merge) it with that? I would, but as I've said many a time, I know jack about the models. Slax01 01:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya, I do know some info on the models, but not this little guy. I can see if I can add any links. (Zoids Fanatic 01:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) There are official stts out there somewhere for this guy, speed wieght and that stuff, I saw it years ago. Has some sorta plasma thing, special shield and a strike laser claw, I believe. Might have had a tid bit in one of those webcomics that have vanished but it's been such a long time I forget. That multiple core thing is directly from one of its CGI adds so that's the only thing I'm positive on. Like I said, inspired by Rapto Caesar's and obscure Bio Zoids pages; short, obscure but worth mentioning. As said in the X-Files; "The truth is out there". (Zoids Fanatic 02:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) I think we need a page uniting all the gashapon Zoids, since there isn't alot of info about them on the wiki. (that would mean this page would get dissolved and merged)--Azimuth727 03:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Or you could mention the gashapon figures on their respective Zoids pages (even Trinity Liger and Geno Hydra have a mini) kinda like the Hasbro action figures. Quad is pretty unique, it doesn't have a model or game cousin. Lots of digging... And I finally found a pic here! No stats yet thoughAzimuth727 19:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) That's the Quad Liger. I can see how the Quad part got in. And does it even have stats? (Zoids Fanatic 19:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC)) I think it's the multiple core thing for the Quad name. Forgot about electrogigante's fun Quad stuff. Liemzoids had the Liger's CGIup for a long time now too. And there were official stats floating around a long time ago think there's an angelfire page with unnoficial ones. Category I removed the Liger/Lion type Zoids from the mythological animals category. Ligers are a real, living, breathing species -- a hybridization of the lion and tiger species. Similar animals, such as foxes and tigers that are a part of mythological culture (as almost every animal is) are not included in this category, which is intended for creatures that originate from myths, but are not found in the real world in their story-based form. This has been called into question a couple of times and as far as I'm aware, it was not justified/explained on either occasion. If there is a reason for them being added to these categories, please post here to let the rest of us know. For now I've left the Quad Liger because appearance-wise it looks like a sphynx. I can't find any sources that clarify its exact type. Even the wallpaper image for it doesn't have specific info. If it is a lion type or you feel like it should be classified as one to match the pattern of other ligers feel free to just remove it from the category as well. Kenihhi (talk) 05:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Kenihhi